1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to media systems, and in particular to securing the transfer, storage, and playback of media content in such systems.
2. Background Art
Media systems deliver media content to subscribers of the media services. With the advent of new technologies, it is becoming common for subscribers to transfer the media content to others who have not paid for the content. Of course, this is to the detriment of the media providers and the artist creating the media content.
Accordingly, it is desirable to limit the unauthorized copying of such media content so that it may not be easily transferred to non-subscribers.